The Long Lost Scott
by OTHfan94
Summary: re uploaded with changes. little sis fic.Alex is the daughter of Dan and Karen. She left Tree Hill when she was 16 in the middle of the night. Now she's back 4 years later with a family of her own
1. I'm Back

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters except Alex and my other characters. Little sis fic but has all the main characters. I'm from Ireland so some terms may be wrong. Please review if you like it or hate it.

**Summary:** Alex is the daughter of Dan and Karen. She left Tree Hill when she was 16 in the middle of the night. Now she's back 4 years later with a family of her own. This is her story. AU

On with the story

A lot has happened since i left Tree Hill roughly 4 years ago. I went to Charleston and stayed with my grandparents. I also managed to finish my high school education. My fiancé Harry and i have the same degree except he finished a year before me. Harry and i have a 2 year old son Adam and another one on the way! Harry proposed to me after Adam was born.

He had tucked an engagement ring in the folds of the baby's blanket and I found the box. I opened it to see this amazing diamond engagement ring. It's a beautiful ring with a rock in the middle and heart shaped diamonds on each side, but what I love about it the most is that he designed it himself!

Harry and I met in Charleston 4 years ago. He got my mobile number from a friend and came round to my grandparents' house to see me. We sat on the couch together not saying very much. Despite it being a bit awkward, I knew he was 'The One'. He seemed like a lovely person and I just knew I wanted to be with him.

Our first date the next day was at a local restaurant. Harry was dead cocky, very confident and funny and by the end of the evening we were dancing together. We got a taxi home and he dropped me off at my grandparents' house and gave me a goodnight kiss.

1 year later, we moved into a beautiful home together. When he was looking to move house, he announced to me 'Well, you know you are moving in too'. He never really asked. I think he was too embarrassed but we ended up moving in together to the new home. We discovered i was pregnant with Adam after my 18th birthday. We had just returned from a holiday in LA.

Harry, Adam and I have moved to Tree Hill because we decided it was best i face my family again and we're also opening a restaurant.

"That's nearly everything unpacked. Didn't take as long as I expected its only 4.30" Harry said while walking towards me.

"Yeah I know, especially with tending to Adam and me needing to pee every half hour!" I replied wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him.

30 minutes later we finished our make out session. We decided on take out for dinner because we were both tired and couldn't be bothered cooking. I found the menu for the Chinese restaurant and dialled the number.

"Hello Happy Heart's Chinese how may I help you?"

"Hi can I have a chicken curry with fried rice, a beef chow mien, a sausage supper and a portion of onion rings please. Thank you. Name is Scott"

"Do you want me to go or do you want to go?" Harry asked while looking through the kitchen boxes.

"I'll go and I'll see if Adam wants to come." Just as I finished the sentence Adam came in ready to go. "I'll be back soon. Love you"

"Love you to" he replied before kissing me.

I buckled Adam into his car seat, got into my seat and turned the radio on. We arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes later. We walked in; I gave my name and paid. Adam got a lollipop from the waiter!

We got our food and just as we were leaving we bumped into my family.

"Alex?"

"Dad?"


	2. Confrontation

**Please review if you like it or hate it.**

Confrontation

I stared at my family in shock. It was very awkward. The silence was broken by Adam "can we go now mommy i'm hungry"

"Yea sweetie come on. I'll see you guys around" I said awkwardly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 3 of us were enjoying a lovely breakfast and Harry and i were talking about my run in with my family.

"I'm not looking forward to the talk that i know i'm gonna have to have with them" i said.

Harry nodded "I know but don't stress yourself too much you've got junior to look after" he joked. I laughed and put my hand on my ever growing stomach.

"Mama can we go to the park?" Adam asked

"Sure buddy" i answered smiling at him.

XXXXXXXX At Park XXXXXXXXX

I watched Harry chase Adam and attempt to teach him basketball!

"Mama did you see that?" Adam asked after he dunked the ball from Harry's shoulders.

I laughed "i did honey that was brilliant!"

Harry put Adam down and whispered something in his ear. They then came over and sat beside me. I didn't have time to react as they both started tickling me.

"Mercy mercy" i cried laughing. They stopped and I spotted my family watching us. Both I and my family started walking towards each other and met in the middle.

"How about we meet in 15 minutes at the cafe?" I proposed

"Sure see you then" dad replied and they all headed off.

"Come on then looks like you've got a story to tell" Harry said while picking up the basketball and Adam.

We arrived at the cafe and seen there was a huge table for us all to sit around.

"Ok who is going to start" Haley asked

"I will. What in the world were you thinking just running of. Do you know what you put this family through? What was with that letter you left?" dad half spoke half shouted.

_Flashback_

_My bags are packed and I am sitting at my desk crying trying to figure out what to write in my note to my family. It then came to me. _

_To whomever it may concern,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble and distress I have put on this family. I really didn't mean to. I guess I really am just a no good screw up and I apologise for that. I am doing you a favour, just forget about me and go on with your lives. I do love you all._

_Alexandra Karen Scott. X _

_I set it on my bed, picked up my bags and left my home._

_End of flashback_

"I heard you all talking about me a week before hand. Why do you think I stayed with Lauren that week? I realized that I wasn't the daughter you were hoping for. I have never forgotten that night in the last 4 years."

_Flashback_

_I just got in from school and I knew that my parents already knew about my suspension as the school contacted them. I then heard my mom say_

"_What are we going to do with that girl? She causes trouble nearly everywhere she goes. How come she didn't turn out like the boys?"_

"_I don't know but I think we should maybe take her to the doctor in case it's a mental illness like ADHD" dad said_

"_I think we should just send to a boarding school and that will sort her out and keep her out of our hair" Deb put her 2 cents in._

"_I reckon that you two should just sit down and talk to her no yelling just talk to her" Keith said always the pacifist_

"_I don't know I'm really considering that boarding school thing" mum said and dad agreed. _

"_Or even better if you can't put up with her put her in the foster system" Deb again butted in._

_I then ran out of the house not wanting to hear anymore._

_End of flashback_

"I'm soo sorry Alex sweetie I was just angry I didn't mean it. I swear" mom cried

"Me to angel I just wish you could have talked to us instead of running away" dad added

"We all love you Ally" Keith said using his nickname for me

"I'm sorry I got in trouble and I'm sorry for running away I just couldn't deal with anything anymore" I said with tears streaming down my face.

We all hugged each other and the events from years ago were forgotten.

Keith asked "so who are these people with you?"

"And what the hell is that on your finger?" Lucas half shouted


	3. Explanations

**Please review if you like it or hate it.**

Explanations

"Well Keith to answer your question, this is my fiancé Harry and this is my son Adam." I said

"Oh and this is an engagement ring so don't get your panties in a twist" i directed the last part at Lucas

"You're engaged? Have you started planning anything yet?" Brooke asked excitedly. Oh no!

"Yeah and no i haven't started yet" I answered.

"Oh my god! Okay i will make the outfits, Peyton can do music and Haley can work on the ceremony" Brooke said, ready for a mission.

"So what's been happening while I've been away?" i asked trying to diffuse the attention away from Brooke's planning!

"Well Nathan and I got married after we had our little boy when we were 18." Haley answered me.

"You also have a little sister" Keith informed me

"Lucas and I got married 2 years ago and you're going to have another nephew or niece soon" Brooke said

"Cool we can raise our babies together!" i said smiling at her and she returned it.

"How far along are you?" mum asked

"I'm 29 weeks and loving every minute of it" i said happily

"Do you know what you're having?" Dad asked

"No Harry and i want to keep it a surprise. We did the same with Adam"

"Why don't you tell us what's been happening in your life while you've been away?" Deb asked. I've always hated her and she has always hated me.

"When i left i didn't know where i was going but i just kept going. I ended up in Charleston and i stayed with Grandpa and Grandma. I also met Harry there. I said

"I was a senior when Alex joined school and somehow we ended up together at lunch and the rest they say is history!" Harry filled in

"When i was 18 i got pregnant and had this little monster" i said tickling Adam

"We are really in sync with each other cos we both ended up doing the same course in University and we plan on opening a restaurant a couple of blocks away" Harry finished

"What type of restaurant?" Nathan asked us

"It's like a restaurant/bar but we will do functions etc" i told. He nodded but looked slightly confused.

"So Harry are you from a big family?" Keith asked breaking the silence

"Not really i have an older brother and younger sister and of course my parents" Harry replied

"Is there much of an age gap between you and your siblings?" Lucas asked.

"No Christopher is 24 and Emily is 16" Harry told him

"Since we're all here how about we eat?" Mum asked

There was a chorus of "sound's good" and "sure" throughout the cafe. Mum laughed and headed into the kitchen.

There definitely isn't anything like being back home in all of my families madness. All i hope for is that i'm gonna make it through all of Brooke's planning. HELP ME NOW!

**That's the 3rd chap for you. Not my best work but i hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	4. Thoughts

**Please review if you like it or hate it. As always i don't own anything – unfortunately. **

_Dan POV_

I can't believe it my baby girl is back after 4 years. I still don't fully understand why she left but i hope i can rebuild her trust and find out because i think there is more to it than she is letting on. She has a family of her own now. She has really grown up. I have missed her so much over the past 4 years. I may come across as a hard man but when it comes to my kids especially Alex I will do anything for them. I really hope Alex stays because i really want to get to know my grandkids. It's hard to believe she's a mom and from what i've seen she is a brilliant mom.

_Nathan POV_

My little sister is back and with a family of her own. I can't believe how much she has grown up and i don't just mean physically. I missed her so much. I'm glad Jamie will get to know his aunt. He found a picture of her once and started asking questions about her. Alex and i had a close relationship before she left although it wasn't as close as the one her and Lucas shared. I'm really excited to get to know my nephew and soon to be niece or nephew. I think i may give Harry the big brother talk even though they've been together for years. Better late than never right?

_Keith POV_

Alex's back. I didn't think she would ever come back but looks as though she proved me wrong! Karen was speechless when we ran into Alex that night at the restaurant. I'm so happy that Lily will get to know her big sister. Lily like Jamie found a picture of her and the picture hasn't left Lily's bedside table yet. From she left i've been trying to figure out why she left, i hope now i can get some answers. There seems to be some sort of tension between Alex and Deb which i will have to investigate. At the minute i'm just glad she's back, i missed her.

_Brooke POV_

I can't believe Alex is back. If i were her i would've left and never looked back but then again the Scott family have always been a tight knit family even though they had a weird history! I can tell by looking in everyone's eyes that they are happy and excited she's back. It's like everyone has got a sparkle in their eyes which i haven't seen in 4 years. Alex came back at the right time though cos i can get her advice on how to be a good mom. Don't get me wrong i could go to Karen or Haley but i want to go to Alex. I'm also excited cos she is letting me plan her wedding. Harry is hot by the way! Anyway i missed her and i'm glad no one is going to be sad anymore.

_Deb POV_

Well the little home wrecker decided to come back. She better not be back for long otherwise let's just say things will get pretty nasty. She even had the nerve to bring her bastard child and that thing she calls a fiancé with her. Well Alex Scott you won't get your happily ever after and you can count on it. I've got my work cut out for me, i've got to convince everyone she's going to ruin everything.


	5. A day out

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters Please review if you like it or hate it.**

**A Day Out**

"What the heck?" I say when I feel something on top of me. I open my eyes and find Brooke sitting on me laughing.

"Rise and Shine" she said getting off the bed

"Where is Harry and Adam and how did you get in?" I asked

"The men are at the River court with the kids. The women are downstairs waiting on you getting dressed so we can go. Get your butt moving" she said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Shopping of course you've got a baby and a wedding coming up there's lots to do!" Brooke stated as if she was on a mission. I got dressed in a tank top and jeans leaving my hair down. I walked into the kitchen to find mum, Haley and Brooke talking. Deb isn't there thank God!

"Hey hunny. You ready?" mum asked hugging me

"Yeah. Where's Deb?" i asked. I had to pretend to care, right?

"She said she had some errands to run" Haley answered

"Ok then let's get going lots to do" Brooke said walking out of the kitchen.

**Meanwhile...**

"Good Morning Mrs Scott, isn't this a surprise you haven't been here for a while" the receptionist greeted

"Yeah well i thought it was time to get rid of the cobwebs" Deb smiled

Once she reached her locker she pulled the object out and went to a booth. Once there she put on her safety glasses and _BANG!_

Deb laughed and held the gun out again and pulled the trigger. She set the gun down and said quietly to herself "Alex Scott you are going to give me great pleasure in destroying you"

With that she put a picture of Alex up and reloaded the gun.

**At the River court**

"Great shot Harry" Dan called as Keith and he watched Lucas, Nathan, Harry, and the kids play basketball.

They decided to take a break. The men sat on the bleachers while the kids continued to run around with each other. Keith decided to try and get some info about Alex over the past few years. "So Harry how did you propose to Alex?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Alex was taking the blanket off Adam when a box in the blanket caught her attention. She lifted it and opened it. She seen a huge diamond ring. She turned around to face Harry "What's this?" she asked._

_Harry took the box from her and bent down on one knee "Alex you amaze me every day in everything you do and everything you are. I love you and i want to be with you forever. So Alex Scott will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" Harry said_

_Tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered "Yes". Harry picked her up and twirled her around._

_End of flashback_

"Wow." Lucas said. The others nodded.

**Back with Alex**

"Is it safe?" i whispered to Haley who was standing nearest me.

"Yes, come on out" she laughed

"I forgot what Brooke was like when she shops" i whined

"You'll get used to it again" Mum said coming up behind us.

"Umm Alex, Jamie said last night that he would really like to spend time with you Harry and Adam" Haley said

"Lily said the same" mom said

"Aww i'd like to spend time with them too. Why don't we have a family dinner at my house?" they nodded

"Alex where are you?" we heard Brooke call

"Go we'll cover you" Haley laughed as i went and hid again

**At the shooting range**

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Mrs Scott" the receptionist said

"Thanks. It's nice to be back. See you later." She walked out and got into her car and looked at the gun wondering where to hide it.

**There's another chapter for you. Please review so i can upload the next chapter. Thanks**


	6. Family Dinner

"Something smells good" Harry said walking into the dining room later that night with Adam in his arms.

"Thanks, my family is coming round for dinner so i'm making pasta bake with salad and potatoes" i told him while i finished setting the table.

I turned round to face him and he kissed me "Hi" he said huskily

"Hey" i told him before kissing him again.

We broke away "I'm gonna go for a shower and i think this little man could do with a bath" Harry said tickling Adam's stomach.

"Come on then buddy i'll give you a quick bath while daddy has a shower" i said taking Adam from Harry and heading towards the guest bathroom while Harry went to ours.

30 minutes later the three of us were decently dressed and waiting for everyone to arrive. Harry and Adam were playing in the living room while i did last minute touches to dinner.

The doorbell rang so i went to answer it. I opened the door to find Mom, Keith, Lilly, Dad and Deb on the doorstep.

"Hi everyone come on in" i said while moving out of the way.

"Hey baby girl" Dad greeted before kissing me on the cheek. Keith also kissed me on the cheek while Mom and Lilly both hugged me and Deb just walked past me. A few minutes later the rest of the Scott clan arrived.

"Do you need help with anything" Brooke asked as i put the potatoes into a bowl.

"Could you take the salad into the dining room please?" i asked her.

She nodded and turned to me "Alex i just wanna say i'm really glad your back it hasn't been the same without you" Brooke said with a small smile

I felt a few tears prick my eyes, i hugged her tight and said "Thanks that means alot"

She smiled and lifted the salad. I brought the potatoes in and called everyone for dinner. We had light conversation as we ate.

"Well that was absolutely superb" Dad said as he sat back in his chair and took a drink of wine. There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the table.

"You have definately got your mothers cooking skills" Keith said. Mom and i both smiled at him.

"You'll have to give me that recipe sometime" Haley said.

Brooke agreed "yeah give me a copy aswell"

Lucas looked at Brooke "seriously?" he asked her "Brooke honey you can't cook" Lucas continued saying

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed hitting Lucas on the arm. We all burst out laughing.

"It is true though" Lucas said in defence

"I learned through trial and error, so there's hope for you Brooke" i said. She smiled at me and i winked back.

"What's for desert?" Jamie asked. We turned our attention to him and laughed at his orange coloured face.

"I think there may be some chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen" i told him. All 3 kids cheered happily. "Nate can you pass me the bag that's behind you please?" i asked. He nodded and gave it to me.

I took up a pack of wipes "Adam come here buddy" he did as he was told so i could clean his face. Mom and Haley did the same with Lilly and Jamie.

"Ok who want tea or coffee?" i asked standing up.

"Sit down babe i'll get them you've done enough today" Harry said. I smiled and nodded.

"How about we move into the lounge?" i asked. Everyone agreed.

"So you and Harry are opening a restaurant?" Nathan asked

I nodded "Yeah it'll be fun" i replied

"Where will it be?" Deb asked breaking her silence from all night.

"Down the road from the cafe" i told her before turning to mom "don't worry your business won't be affected" i said. Everyone chuckled at my remark.

For the rest of the night we continued chatting and having fun like old times.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! This is mainly a filler to keep you going! R&R **


	7. The Opening

A few weeks had passed and everyone had got back into the routine of having me back. It was also the day of the opening of the restaurant 'The Palace Restaurant & Bar'.

"Hello?" I called as I walked into Clothes over Bros

"Alex!" Brooke called excitedly rushing from the back "Your dress is perfect!" she told me while pulling me to the back of the store.

I walked into the dressing room and seen a pink and black dress, on first impressions I was sceptical but after trying it on I fell in love with it!

"You're going to look amazing tonight Al" Brooke said looking over her work.

"Thanks Brooke the dress is perfect! It really shows off the bump! You and Luke are coming tonight right?" I asked her

"Oh yeah he wouldn't miss his little sister's big night for anything and neither would I" Brooke told me with a huge grin, grinned back and gave her a hug. "Ok make up cannot get on this dress go take it off" Brooke told me trying to be stern!

"Yes sir" I joked before getting changed. "How's your pregnancy going?" I asked as we sat on the couch with hot chocolates

"Good, some of my clothes don't fit anymore" she said sadly

"Don't worry Brooke i was down about that with Adam but I'm sure you'll rustle up some clothes for yourself and just think of all the shopping trips!" I replied trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Al you always were good at knowing what to say" Brooke told me giving me another hug.

"No problemo now I should probably check on the restaurant and pick my son up" I told her standing up and grabbing the dress.

"See you tonight" Brooke said as I left I gave her a smile and a nod.

"Momma!" Adam shouted when he seen me walk into the gym making Lucas turn around.

"Hey baby" I greeted Adam giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey big brother" I greeted Luke giving him a hug

"Little sister, how's it going?" he asked me in greeting

"It's good your wife made me a gorgeous dress and the restaurant is ready for tonight" I replied

"You excited?" he asked me

I nodded "and nervous" I told him

He smiled at me "you'll be fine Alex and I'll be there as a very proud big brother"

"Thanks Luke" I said giving him a hug and catching a tear, damn hormones!

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look or how much I love you today?" Harry asked me while we waited.

"No not today" I told him with a coy smile

"Well you are gorgeous and I love you so much" he told me giving me a passionate kiss.

"Alex this place is amazing, you should be proud" Mom said as her, Keith and Dad walked in.

"Thanks Mom" I said giving her a hug.

"Where's Deb?" I asked Dad as he hugged me

"She'll be here later baby girl" he told me before going for a look around.

"On behalf of my partner and I, I would like to thank you all for coming it means alot to us and we hope to see you all as regular faces! Cheers everyone" Harry said later that night

"Cheers" everyone chorused back

"Yeah cheers" a voice said from the door we turned and seen Deb standing there. She began walking towards me "You shouldn't have come back we were happy without you messing things up" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door I willed myself to have enough strength to pull back which I did but I ended up on the floor.

She stood over me, Dad came over to try and pull her away but she released herself from him "You ruined my life, my marriage you b***h" she said before pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. I prayed to God that the baby would be ok.

"Deb NO!" Dad shouted.

BANG BANG BANG

"NOOOOOO"

"OH MY GOD"

**oooooh it's got interesting now! sorry for the huge delay! I'm hopefully back on track now! please R&R **


End file.
